


Skinny Dip

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jealous Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Podfic Available, Remus being a mess, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: James and Sirius come back from an evening swim in the lake. Remus does not like this at all, for some reason.





	Skinny Dip

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Wolfstar Introvert Club's weekly prompt (@introvert-club on Tumblr). Prompts are open for everyone to participate, and a new one is posted each Saturday.
> 
> This week's prompt was: James Potter and Sirius Black are awfully close friends. For some reason, Remus develops a pit in his stomach whenever he sees the boys display their (platonic) affection for one another.
> 
> Thanks to Definitivly for the quick beta! <3

 

**March 1976**

 

“Merlin’s pants, it’s colder than a Grindylow’s arse!” 

 

“Then you’d best walk a little faster, eh, granny?”

 

“Stuff it-  _ oi! _ Don’t trip me, you bloody-  _ auughh!” _

 

The loud whispers startle Remus, who screeches to a halt to peer down the seemingly empty corridor. He frowns, narrowing his eyes at a slight shimmer that’s barrelling towards him.

 

“Why do you two have to show up and be prats every time I’ve got prefect rounds?”

 

Two mischievous grins framed in damp, dark hair appear suddenly, floating in mid-air next to Remus.

 

“Seems that you’ve answered your own question there, Mr. Moony.” James snickers as he shoves his glasses up on his nose, elbowing Sirius’ face in the process.

 

“Ow! You fucking git!” Sirius is laughing as he pushes a stray lock of wet hair out of his face. Remus notices a drop of water running down his neck towards his collarbone. He looks away and quickly starts walking back towards the common room with two sopping wet gits trailing behind him.

 

“You were in the lake again, then?” Remus tries to sound disapproving, but he can’t stifle a snicker of his own as Sirius shakes his hair at James, spraying droplets of water on his glasses. His laughter dies down, however, as the invisibility cloak slips down slightly, revealing the bare curve of Sirius’ shoulder. 

 

Remus blinks a few times before raising an eyebrow. “Er, Pads, where are your robes?”

 

Sirius rolls his eyes, hiking the cloak back up. “One doesn’t generally wear robes while swimming. Obviously.”

 

Remus sighs irritably. “I wasn’t implying that you would.  _ Obviously. _ But one does generally put their robes back once they’re out of the water, particularly when it’s bloody freezing out.”

 

“Well, Moony, one generally doesn’t have their robes nicked by the giant squid.  _ Obviously- _ oh shite!” James’ eyes widen as he pulls the cloak up over their heads as the sound of footsteps echoes from around the corridor.

 

Remus maintains a neutral expression, nodding curtly at the pair of third years who scurry past him hurriedly. He’s not thinking about Sirius walking behind him. Starkers. With James. He’s definitely not thinking about how close they must be walking, how their arms must be touching, skin against skin, wet and flush from their swim…

 

He resolutely does not think about any of this as he leads the way up to their dorm, swinging the door open and marching over to his bed, where he sits down and kicks off his shoes, not looking up as the two invisible prats stumble in, knocking into trunks and tables as they jostle each other under the cloak.

 

Peter is lying on his bed reading one of James’ quidditch magazines. He lets out a squeak as a disembodied arm reaches out to snatch his pillow. “Oi! Stop getting everything all wet!” 

 

“We’re just helping you practice your drying charms. You should be thanking us, you know.” James disentangles himself from the cloak, striding naked towards the showers carelessly.

 

Sirius pops his head back out from under the cloak. “Grab my spare binder out of the trunk, will you, Wormy? Bloody squid ate my good one.”

 

“Can’t you do it? Last time I stuck a hand in your trunk I lost two fingernails.” Peter winces at the memory.

 

Sirius rolls his eyes. “Prongs and I are all nasty from the lakewater. I can’t get the rest of my shite all wet and slimy.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Remus hops off the bed and heads over to Sirius’ trunk, which is plastered with muggle band badges and various warning labels. “Go on to the showers, you’re dripping everywhere. I’ll bring it to you.”

 

“Er, no, that’s- that’s fine!” Sirius looks alarmed as he shoves Remus out of the way, still wrapped in the cloak. “I’ve got it.” Sirius doesn’t look back as he hurries towards the showers. He’s still wearing that blasted cloak, which Remus finds odd. Sirius is not usually so concerned about nudity. 

 

Well, that’s not entirely true. Sirius never  _ used _ to be concerned about it, but ever since the winter holidays, things have been slightly different. He’d been a bit more guarded around the Marauders. 

 

Except for James, that is.

 

In the short week that Sirius was away from Hogwarts for the holiday, he’d managed to tell his family to bugger off, move in with James, start up his testosterone jabs, and announce that he was bent.

 

Remus feels himself flushing a bit as he remembers the way Sirius had looked at him that first night back in the dorms after hols, after he’d mentioned that last bit of news. He’d looked defiant, as usual, but there was something else, something so…  _ intense _ in the way he’d looked at Remus. Like he’d been waiting for Remus to… well, no, that couldn’t be it. Sirius couldn’t possibly-

 

Remus sighs to himself as he heads to James’ desk, sorting through the haphazard stack of books balanced precariously on one edge. He hears shrieks of laughter and a string of curses coming from the showers. He shakes his head as he pulls his potions textbook from the stack.

 

“Those two prats are going to get more than just their robes nipped by that bloody squid one of these days.”

 

Peter snickers, turning the page of his magazine. “Bit weird, isn’t it? How close they are?”

 

Remus frowns, raising one eyebrow. “How do you mean?”

 

Peter looks over at Remus with a deadpan expression. “Moony. They are currently in the shower. Together. Singing Celestina Warbeck’s latest.”

 

Remus feels his stomach knotting uncomfortably. “Yeah well… that doesn’t mean anything.” He heads back towards his bed with his textbook gripped tightly in his hands.

 

Peter shrugs, going back to his magazine. “Probably not. Sirius has always been a bit mental. Still, I’m glad I didn’t go along with them tonight.”

 

Remus freezes halfway to his bed. “Er… they asked you along?” 

 

Peter nods absentmindedly, too engrossed in the photo spread of the Holyhead Harpies’ beaters to pay Remus much mind. “Yeah, they usually do. And I usually say no. That lake water’s disgusting. Plus Sirius always charms my pants to do something daft when I’m not looking.”

 

Remus trudges slowly to his bed, dropping his textbook on the night stand and pulling his robes up over his head. They asked Peter along tonight. They  _ usually _ ask Peter along, apparently. To skinny dip. Remus turns this information over in his head as he pulls on his pyjama bottoms. They’ve never asked  _ him _ along before. He wonders why. Maybe it’s because they think he’ll say yes. Maybe they only invite Peter because they know he’ll not want to come, and then they’ll be alone together, with no one to interrupt them-

 

Remus pushes that thought from his mind as he pulls off his vest and reaches for his pyjama top. He doesn’t want to think about what Sirius and James do while they’re alone. Not that they  _ do _ anything. They’re mates. Brothers, even. Remus is just being ridiculous. There’s got to be some other reason-

 

As he buttons up his pyjama top, Remus’ eyes catch sight of his reflection in the mirror by his bed. The top of his chest is clearly visible, as are the three parallel scars running down from his collarbone. They’re new, from the last moon, and haven’t quite healed up completely yet. Remus frowns at his reflection. He hastens to finish his buttoning. He doesn’t want to see his scars. They’re so ugly. No one would-

 

Remus inhales sharply. 

 

“Moony? You alright?” Peter sounds worried, but Remus doesn’t answer as he climbs quickly into bed, yanking his bed curtains shut tightly and pulling his knees up to his chin.

 

He feels like an absolute git. Of  _ course _ there’s another reason. An obvious one. Why would someone like Sirius, who’s an undeniably fit bloke, want to have to see Remus’ scars up close and personal? Certainly, the Marauders have seen Remus post transformation, but they try to give him his privacy, wrapping him up snugly in blankets as soon as he’s back to his human self. It had felt like a kind gesture at the time, but now Remus is reconsidering.

 

He hears James and Sirius tumble out of the showers, laughing and insulting each other. Sirius’ voice echoes loudly in the dorm. “Oi, Moony? Come on out, we’ve got to show you something-  _ ow! _ You prat!”

 

Remus doesn’t bother listening to hear what James has done. He sneaks his hand out of his curtains to grab his wand off the bedside table, casting his usual silencing and privacy charms. Sighing, he lays the wand down next to his pillow, drawing his knees back up against his chest.

 

“Moony? What’re you doing in here? You alright?” Sirius’ head is poking through the bed curtains. He’s got a smirk on his face, one that usually makes Remus smile. Not tonight, though.

 

Remus tries not to sigh like a pathetic prat as he shakes his head. “I’m tired, that’s all. Heading to bed.”

 

Sirius snorts. “That’s a load of tripe.” He climbs onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of Remus.

 

Remus frowns. “I thought I had privacy charms up.”

 

Sirius waves his hand dismissively. “You do, but they’re shite. Well, if you’re trying to keep out someone as bright as me, that is.” He winks cheekily, and Remus can’t help the small smile that creeps onto his face. He looks back down at the bedcovers, picking at a fleck of lint.

 

“Moony?” Sirius’ voice is soft as he leans in closer to Remus. “Wormy said- he thought you might be upset about something?”

 

“No.” Remus keeps picking at that lint. “I’m fine.”

 

“Bollocks.” Sirius sounds annoyed now. “You’re clearly all shirty about something, and you’re going to keep moping about it until-”

 

“I’m not  _ shirty!” _ Remus’ voice is sharp as he looks up at Sirius. “It’s fine. I don’t care that you don’t want to see me-” He stops talking abruptly. What  _ is _ it about Sirius that makes him lose his composure like this?

 

“What in the bloody hell are you talking about? I see you every day.” Sirius wrinkles his nose in confusion.

 

Remus chews on his lower lip. “No, it’s just- I get it. Why you don’t invite me along when you and James go out to the lake.”

 

Sirius looks nervous now, drumming his fingers on the bedspread. “Er- I mean, you had rounds tonight, so…” He trails off uneasily.

 

“I don’t always.” Remus looks Sirius in the eye, willing himself to remain calm. “I get it. It’s fine. I don’t blame you.”

 

“Why would you-” Sirius turns to the side swiftly, poking his wand at the curtains. Remus hears a shriek of pain as Sirius starts casting more privacy charms. “That wanker, I swear to Merlin- alright, we should be good now.”  He shifts even closer to Remus. “Come on, what do you mean you don’t blame me? What, er… I don’t know what you’re thinking, but… er...” 

 

Sirius’ face is scarlet. Remus is starting to get a bit confused. “It’s alright, Pads. I know how you feel about- about the way I look.”

 

_ “What?!”  _ Sirius looks panicked now. “Who told you? Who bloody told you?” His eyes narrow as he grips his wand tightly. “If it was Prongs, I promise you, I’ll hex his-”

 

“No! No one told me! I figured it out on my own!” Remus reaches a hand out to grasp Sirius’ arm. Sirius looks down at Remus fingers incredulously. 

 

“You… you figured it out?” Sirius’ voice sounds off. A bit shaky, maybe.

 

“Well, yes… I mean, I know I’m not much to look at, and the scars are bloody awful, and-”

 

“Moony, what in the name of Merlin’s bollocks are you talking about?” Sirius is meeting Remus’ gaze earnestly.

 

“You  _ know _ what I’m talking about. I understand, you know, how the scars would make you feel uncomfortable-”

 

Sirius groans, pressing a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes. Remus tries to pull his hand away from Sirius’ arm, but Sirius is quick to hold it in place.

 

“Moony, I, er- I haven’t got any problem with your scars.” Sirius has that intense look on his face again as his sharp silver eyes bore into Remus’ soft hazel ones. “I’ve- it’s not that.”

 

“Then what is it?” Remus tries to keep his voice steady as Sirius runs a hand through his still-damp hair, shifting his eyes back and forth.

 

Sirius clears his throat before looking back over at Remus. “You know I like blokes. And it’s- I didn’t want you to see me starkers and think differently of me. Since I’m… you know, I’m a  _ bloke _ but…”

 

Remus wonders which one of them has been hit with a confunding charm. “How does you liking blokes change anything? You’re still  _ you. _ Besides, you have no problem palling around with Prongs starkers, and even Wormy-”

 

“Well I don’t  _ fancy _ Prongs or Wormy do I? You great bloody git!” Sirius is scowling now as he shoves Remus’ knee before crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

 

Remus blinks owlishly a few times. “Oh. Er… oh.”

 

“Yes,  _ oh. _ Such elegant prose as usual. You prat.” Sirius is still glowering. Remus’ stomach is fluttering, and he feels his cheeks flushing as he gives Sirius’ arm a squeeze.

 

“Well, then… that’s still some daft reasoning. I don’t think any differently of you.” Remus looks Sirius in the eye, grinning. “You’re still a complete tosser.”

 

Sirius snickers, shifting closer to Remus. He reaches a hand out to cup Remus’ cheek, still smirking. “So what if I am? You like it.”

 

Remus takes a deep breath as Sirius starts to lean in closer. He’s not sure how to respond. All he can do is close his eyes and meet Sirius’ lips as they press against his own gently.

 

As Sirius threads his hand through Remus’ curls, deepening their kiss and pulling him closer, he figures there’s no need to say anything further. Remus is fairly certain that Sirius knows he’s in full agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me obsessing over all things wolfstar and marauders on Tumblr (@nachodiablo).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic- Skinny Dip by NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203098) by [Wildflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflame/pseuds/Wildflame)




End file.
